


【盾冬】You，me and Steve

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 托德收到了他年迈的太奶奶寄来的信，信中他的太奶奶提到她曾和美国队长还有冬日战士约会。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】You，me and Steve

亲爱的托德：  
比起传简讯之类的，我还是更喜欢写信，那些高科技的玩意儿你母亲教了我许多次我也弄不太明白，不过，谢谢你送来的小蛋糕，我猜你一定精心挑选过，它可真软，我这样牙齿都掉光了的人吃起来也完全没有问题。  
最近过的怎么样？有没有认识什么可爱的女孩子？别害羞，我并不是个老古板，你也已经不小啦。  
听说你去了神盾局工作，那可真棒，祝贺你！说起来，去了神盾局是不是就有机会见到复仇者们？有没有见过美国队长呢？你从小就是他的超级粉丝，这下子有机会近距离接触你的偶像了。  
说到美国队长，前些天我在电视上看到他和冬日战士已经结婚了的消息，有记者拍到了他们两个人的左手无名指都戴上了一枚一模一样的戒指，这事儿好像让很多人都大跌眼镜，听你的弟弟莱斯利说你也有些难以接受，孩子其实我能够理解你，从小到大崇拜敬仰着的象征着美国精神的Captain American竟然和一个劣迹斑斑的冷面杀手结了婚，这听起来真荒唐。但是，孩子，我希望你能认真的看完这一封可能有点长的信，我不指望你对这件事情能有什么改观，但我希望能够让你更了解一下美国队长与冬日战士。  
该从哪里说起呢......（信纸在这个地方多了几个黑点）  
作为美国队长的超级粉丝，起码曾经是，你一定去过史密森博物馆，看到过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的资料了。你应该还记得他和巴基·巴恩斯都来自布鲁克林，不过你应该你还不知道，我也是一个土生土长的布鲁克林人。  
是的，我和美国队长还有冬日战士在上个世纪就认识，我甚至还和他们约过会，对，他们。  
嘿，别怀疑，我虽然年纪大了，但是并没有老年痴呆，我和老詹莉提起这件事的时候她差点拨打了医院的电话。  
准确的来说，我是和布鲁克林小王子巴基还有小豆芽菜史蒂夫约会的，毕竟那时候的他们都还没有经历后来的事情。  
大概是十六七岁的某一天吧，巴基——也就是你们口中的冬日战士，向我发出了约会的邀请。我的上帝，我现在还记得那天晚上我几乎激动的睡不着觉。  
也许现在已经没有人记得了，或者说记得的人都已经死去了，但我，一个老天爷眷顾的格外长寿的人还记得，记得巴基·巴恩斯年轻时的风采。谁不知道巴基是我们这片最受欢迎的男孩儿？姑娘们都盼望着能和他约会，男孩们都想和他做朋友。  
我猜你长这么大也一定遇到过这么一种人——他们生着一副好脸蛋，活泼开朗又乐于助人，没有人会不喜欢他，而巴基毫无疑问就是这样的人。我相信，那些和他打过交道的人——我们这群姑娘、学校里的同学们、杂货店的老板甚至是坏孩子汤姆，如果他们知道了巴基现在的境遇，知道他被很多人误解，一定会从棺材里爬出来为他打抱不平，巴基就是这样一个充满魅力的人。当然了，我年轻的时候也不差，不然巴基怎么会像我发起约会邀请？  
扯远了——那天巴基约了我之后，我一边憧憬着和他共进烛光晚餐，一边想着可以好好和其他姑娘们炫耀一番，我记得很清楚，那天晚上我换上了一条红白相间的裙子，还偷偷擦了妈妈的唇膏，折腾了好一阵子才慢吞吞的出了门，我猜每个年轻姑娘约会时都会这样吧？紧张的准备了许久还要在男孩儿面前故作轻松，我那时也是一个再普通不过的女孩，期待着和心仪男孩的约会。  
虽然磨蹭了很久，但幸运的是我并没有迟到，那天我准时到达了约会地点，而巴基也早早地到了。  
烛光与月光围绕着我们，我看着他的眼睛——我已经记不清那一天他穿了什么样的衣服或是留着什么样的发型，但我仍然记得他那双好看的、温柔的大眼睛，他的眼睛是灰绿色的，有时候还会呈现出好看的蓝色，我相信没有姑娘能忍得住被这样的一双眼睛温柔的注视着而不动心，那太让人心跳加速了，简直算得上犯规。  
在桌子下，他轻轻握住了我的手，那一刻我无法掩饰自己的感受，前一天夜里我已经偷偷的想了这一刻想了许多遍，我始终无法相信，我居然真的和巴基约会了，这个世界仿佛只剩下我们两个人。  
还有他的朋友史蒂夫。  
是的，巴基在约会时带上了史蒂夫。  
虽然你一定也看过美国队长还没注射血清之前的照片，但是你绝对无法想象那么一个瘦弱的小个子就坐在你的面前，那种冲击感不亚于后来的我在电视上海报上看到肌肉健硕的史蒂夫。  
作为最受欢迎的巴基的铁哥们，大家对史蒂夫也略有耳闻，我知道他们的关系很好，但没想到有这么好，好到约会也要带上他。那时候我真想问问巴基，你和史蒂夫到底什么关系？  
不得不说史蒂夫同样有一双令人难忘眼睛——纯正的蓝眼睛，他还有一头好看的金发，我猜如果他在高那么一点，再强壮那么一点，想跟他约会的姑娘一定不会比巴基的少。但是事实就是没有姑娘会喜欢史蒂夫这样的小个子，他不像巴基那样活跃，也不会说那些有趣的俏皮话，他看起来严肃甚至有些苦大仇深，不知道是不是营养不良的缘故。  
那天晚上我看的出来，巴基一直努力活跃着气氛，但是史蒂夫一直显得兴致缺缺，这场三人约会也就这样尴尬而潦草的收尾了。  
说不失望是不可能的，当时的我简直失望透顶了，史蒂夫那头好看的金发在我眼里也变成了一个硕大的电灯泡，明晃晃的就摆在我和巴基的旁边。后来巴基向我道了歉，并且再次向我发出了邀请——他请我去看电影，好吧，那双眼睛正真诚的望着我，谁抵挡的了巴基的魅力呢？我再一次同意了他。  
我期待着这场浪漫的约会，我猜那会是我们独处的机会，但是，在电影院的门口，我又一次看到了史蒂夫。  
我几乎要控制不住自己的淑女形象了，当时的我就在想——老天爷，让史蒂夫消失吧！巴基你到底怎么回事？为什么史蒂夫一直在这里？别误会，我对史蒂夫并没有什么意见，只是对这场三人约会很不满，我猜史蒂夫也是那么想的，因为他的表情比上次更凝重了，是的，凝重，好像这次约会对他来说是上刑一样。  
电影散场后我去了个厕所，出来的时候我惊讶的发现他们两个人在吵架，这可真罕见，两个好的跟一个人似的铁哥们居然会吵架？我看到史蒂夫皱紧了眉头，个子还没有我高的他几乎迸发出了一米八的气场，老实讲我当时都被吓了一跳，而巴基似乎早就熟练应对了这种情况，他按着史蒂夫的肩膀安抚着什么，两个人在我走过来之后就停止了争吵。  
其实巴基是一个很体贴很绅士的男孩，他值得姑娘们的喜欢。他会在入座的时候为我拉开椅子，也会在点餐的时候询问我的忌口，风吹起来的时候会小心的帮我按住裙边，并不会触碰到我身体的那种，他也会在每次约会结束后把我送到家门口，当然了，发生这一切的时候史蒂夫都在旁边。如果他没有带上史蒂夫，巴基绝对算得上一个完美的约会对象。  
那次约会结束之后我很生气，并不是因为我讨厌史蒂夫，我和他无冤无仇不是吗？但巴基啊，你花了多少时间陪伴史蒂夫？虽然巴基后来又向我道歉了，但年轻的我还是过了好一阵子才消气，后来才慢慢释怀，年轻人嘛总是不太会记仇的，我们在学校里见面甚至还会打个招呼什么的，只不过再也没有约会，后来听说巴基还约了两个姑娘来了一场四人约会。那一定尴尬透顶，老实说我那时候就想，为什么不干脆让史蒂夫和巴基在一起算了呢？  
其实直到后来我才逐渐明白了为什么巴基约会时总要带上史蒂夫，巴基一定是想为他的好哥们介绍几个好姑娘，就像我后来总是想给詹莉介绍男孩儿一样，不过巴基应该提前询问一下他的好兄弟是否真的需要一个女伴，因为史蒂夫怎么看都不像是巴基那种会喜欢和姑娘调情的人。  
那时候的我们谁也想不明白，为什么巴基会和这样一个体弱多病的小豆芽菜成为了那么要好的朋友，直到后来战争爆发，曾经的小豆芽菜成为了高大的美国队长，到处都贴着他的宣传画，我虽然没机会看到他们在战场上作战，但通过那些影像资料和别人的口耳相传也能够猜到美国队长在战场上是如何的英勇。  
曾经的我们都太年轻了，习惯于以貌取人，大家都不怎么在意那个小豆芽菜史蒂夫，他有些固执，不认输，有一些坏孩子会趁着史蒂夫落单的时候把他摁在巷子里殴打。直到他成为了美国队长，我才隐约明白了一些为什么巴基会和他做朋友的原因——巴基一定是我们这群孩子中唯一看到了史蒂夫那羸弱的外表下的强大灵魂的人，史蒂夫那颗金子般的心，一定是巴基最早发现的，这比什么都珍贵。不过我那时候偷偷的想着，别人看到的都是勇敢的美国队长和他最可靠的狙击手巴恩斯中士，我却曾经看到过烛光下风度翩翩的詹姆斯还有那个拘谨不善言辞的史蒂夫。  
后来听说他们都双双阵亡了，后来的几十年里，他们的父母家人还有咆哮突击队的队友们都去世了，史蒂夫和巴基却又奇迹般的复活了，他们的人生真是大起大落啊，再后来我在电视上看到过他们，这两个人还是那么年轻英俊，似乎丝毫没有被时间的流逝而折损容颜，但脸上却多了许多沧桑，他们也不再像年轻时那样笑了......我已经逐渐老去了，但是每每看到他们的时候我仍然会想起那段布鲁克林的时光，想起我们曾经快乐的日子，在这个世界上属于那个时代的人已经越来越少了，我想替那些故去的人再多看一点、多记一点。  
听说冬日战士犯下很多罪，电视上曾曝光他的通缉令，巴基看起来变了很多很多，但我还是对他恨不起来，我明白不管经历了些什么一个人的本质都是改变不了的，巴基还是我心中那个神采奕奕的布鲁克林少年。  
说了这么多，其实我是希望孩子你能明白，你不要只看到美国队长和一个男人结了婚，你应该看到，这个男人是他从小到大的好兄弟，他陪伴着美国队长走过了那段籍籍无名的时光，他们一起笑过哭过，也一同经历过生死，也许你无法感同身受，但可以试想一下，假如你小时候是个经常被人欺负的小个子，但是有那么一个朋友一直陪着你支持你，你们一起长大一起参军，在战场上为你守候着后方......你应该明白，拥有一段这样的情谊多么难得。  
其实我猜史蒂夫刚刚被从冰块里挖出来的时候一定是孤独的，他毫无疑问是个过时之人，他是和我同属于上个世纪的人，而我呢，起码经历了这些年的时光，也逐渐顺应了时代，而对于美国队长来说，他可是一睁眼就穿越到了七十年后，曾经熟悉的人几乎全部都过世了，他就像一个人孤零零的走在夜路上，不断摸索着了解这个时代，可这个世界也没有给他多少时间，即使希特勒已经死去多年，但仍然有打不完的战争。巴基回来对他来说是最好的事情了，不是吗？他们是同一个时代的人，能够找到与美国队长相同经历的人太难了，但巴基正是，也许他们早就该在一起了，我在第一次约会那个夜晚就应该明白，当然了，现在也不晚。  
孩子，不要怀疑，美国队长依然值得你追随，他是个非常优秀正直的人，如果有机会，你也可以去认识一下巴恩斯中士，现在仍有许多人对他有很大误解，我觉得很遗憾——遗憾他们错过了结交这样一个与美国队长同样优秀的年轻人的机会。  
如果你遇到他们，能不能代我向他们问个好？虽然我已经快要老的走不动道了，但红头发的多多依然想念并且祝福着他们。  
永远祝福你，我的孩子。  
爱你的多丽丝


End file.
